RosePool: Deleted Chapters
by Mr. Krabbs
Summary: So these are chapters i wrote for Rosepool but decide they really weren’t good, or I found a new idea to replace it. So ill put them on this story if you guys would like to read these deleted chapters.


**AN: So This is a deleted scene in where I introduced a new character in this story. I decided to delete it because I felt like I added him to early in the story, so yeah anyways enjoy!**

Ruby walked to a clothing store to get some new clothes. She also needed a mask to cover her face. As she walked down the path, she noticed a figure swinging through the sky.

"-Gasp- there's Spidey! I need to talk to him!"

 **"You don't even know him Yet! But I need to get his autograph right now!"**

"Later though. -sigh- I need some new clothes." She looked at her hoodie littered in bullet holes and blood.

 **"Aww.. but we should see him now! There's a chance we will never see him again!"**

"Jeez, don't worry. I read the script, we'll see him again."

 **"Hey! Don't spoil yourself! It's dangerous!"**

"Okay, if you say so."

 **(Clothing store. And before you ask, no. The person she bumped into was not spidey either! Hehe)**

Ruby walked inside the clothing store checking out red and black clothing. She eventually found some boots a good red hoodie, a red ski mask, and some jeans. She walked up to the cashier.

 **"Hey, there's a combat skirt right here! Why you no take?"**

"I don't want Yang or the others to know I'm alive for now and doing this. Gotta have a disguise for now."

 **"Worst. Disguise. Ever. Your a red hoodied little girl with a scythe. Yeah, they'll fall for that."**

"Fine, I'll make some improvements later."

The cashier looked at her face before looking at the mask.

"Here I'll give this to you for free." The cashier said giving her the mask.

"Really? thanks!"

"Yeah, just put it on right now."

Ruby put on the mask and smiled. The cashier suddenly reached down and pressed a button making an alarm go off.

"Really? Fuck you!" Ruby shouted.

"Thief! Get her!" The cashier shouted as security guards ran towards Ruby.

 **"Guess they really hate you."**

"Shut it you! I'm to tired of this shit." Ruby pulled out a pistol and shot the cashier in the head. She than grabbed her clothes and ran towards a window and jumped, shattering it. Even though the exit was a few steps away.

"OH NO!" Ruby shouted.

 **"What is it?!"**

"I FORGOT MY COOKIES AT THE CLUB!"

 **"OH DAMN! BATTER GET THEM FAST!"**

"Heh, nice pun."

 **"Thanks!"**

Ruby sprinted away from the security guards, as they chased after her. The security guards ran, shooting at her as she dodged the bullets, some hitting her as her aura and healing factor protected her. When she went around a corner, she quickly hid in a alleyway as the guards ran pass. When she knew she was safe, she quickly put on the new clothes.

"Ooh, these are comfy!"

 **"And good lookin."**

"Yeah. Anyways Ima go get my coo-Oh my god!"

Spider-Man landed in front of her as she stared at him. He then raised his arms and shot webs at her, pinning her to the wall.

"Don't worry, I didn't peek-"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"Woah, calm down there. You stole those clothes. I don't think you deserve an autograph."

"I was about to pay for it!"

"But you ran off and shot the cashier. Don't think that's paying."

"Umm.. Yeah. I was paying.. attention.. to him?"

Ruby just stared at him as he stared back.

"Well. This is awkward." Ruby started.

"Yep."

"Guess I'll just stay here... pinned to the wall."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah..."

 **"JUST KISS ALREADY!"**

"Shut up you! Next time.."

"Who?"

"Myself."

"Huh, you sound familiar."

"Meh, a lot of people say that. Also, you sound familiar too.."

"Cool. Anyways, Ima alert the popo, see ya!" He pulled out a paper and wrote on it before sticking it on her. He then webbed off.

Paper: Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.

"Well, at least I did get his autograph." Ruby said struggling against the web.

"Damn What is this stuff made of?!"

 **"C -"**

"Don't answer that."

 **"Hehe, you know me too well."**

"Yeah, because you're me, duh."

 **"Hey, rosey! Looks like the cops are coming. Seems like you better remove those webs now."**

"Shut up I'm concentrating."

 **"You're just staying still though... Oh I got the idea now! Hehe!"**

A few police officer walked through the alleyway and spotted Ruby pinned to the wall. They chuckled at the sight.

"Hey, kid. What did you do to anger spidey?"

"Stole some clothes and shot a cashier in the head. You know, typical kid stuff."

The police officers stopped laughing and just stared at her.

"Alright, handcuff her when you unpin her!" One of the officers says to the others. The others nodded as they try to unpin her. When they got one hand free, they noticed she was holding a pistol. She quickly aimed at them and shoot, killing one. She then puts all her strength in her free hand, and pull the webs off her. The officers aiming guns at her, were afraid. She smiled at that.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you.." She told them as they all look at the dead officer on the ground.

"Not all of you.."

"Put your hands behind your back!" One of them shouted.

"Just let me go, and no one gets hurt. For now."

One of them shot her leg. She grunts in pain as she falls on one knee. The officer walks closer as she lifts her hand and shoots his head off, as she gets back up she noticed the remaining officers shaking shiting themselves.

"Alright.. Just think about how that one guy fucked all of you up."

They all shoot at her as she blocks and dodges with her scythe and gun. She then ran towards one slicing him in half and littered her new clothes with blood.

"That's gotta leave a mark."

 **"On your clothes too!"**

"Damnit. Worth it."

An officer ran forward with a baton. Swinging it at her. He managed to hit her head but he made her fall and swung to the left cutting his head off.

"Oops. That was an accident."

The last officer quickly wasted all his bullets trying to hit her, but missing terribly. His hand was shaking so much he couldn't aim properly. Ruby laughed at the attempt.

"Haha! Your aim is worse than those...those um.. Forget it." she swings her scythe. But before it hits him, a spider web connected to it and it got pulled out of her grasp.

"Jeez, you really didn't want to get caught huh?" Spider-Man said holding the scythe and looked at the dead bodies.

"Hey! Give that back! It's limited edition! I got the last one!"

"Oh really? I think I should keep it then."

"Weren't you the one that said I was stealing?"

"Touché."

"Besides, those guys shit their pants, they should've wore brown pants."

"Language."

Ruby got into a fighting pose as Spider-Man hunged from his web.

"But seriously I need you to stop. Your waking up the neighborhood." Spider-Man continued.

"Guess you have to fight me to put me to rest."

"Alright, give me your best shot."

Ruby aimed her pistol at him and shoots as he dodges effortlessly.

"Damn, so much ammo in this one magazine."

She had enough and quickly threw the gun at him as he caught it.

"Your disarmed, give up please. It's really starting to get boring."

"Not until I'm-" he shot a web at her face to stop her from talking.

"You talk too much."

Ruby got angry and pulled the web off her face.

"Don't do that again! Nobody Wants that!"

"Who doesn't want you to shut up?"

"Obviously The readers."

"Activate Web grenade."

"What?"

He shot another web at Ruby. Ruby looked at it confused before the web expanded and implanted her in the wall making spider-web cracks.

"Ow.."

He walked up to her with her scythe, pinned to the wall again.

"I'ma take you to the cops. it's night time, and little girls shouldn't be walking alone at night."

"Sure..."

"Alright."

He tied her in webs and grabbed her swinging his way to the police station. She looked down on the street noticing some thugs, white fang, Torchwick, civilians- wait, Torchdick?!

"Hey! Let me go! I need to kill that guy!"

"Nope. Sorry, I'll deal with him. Stay put, I wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt."

He placed her on a rooftop and swung to where Torchwick was. She sighed.

"-sigh- Damn, he's alive? I thought he died in the explosion. I guess I can get actual revenge after all."

 **"Hehe, Yay! More killing!"**

"And it's that cock gobbler too. If he's alive than the others are probably alive too! Hehe, I'll kill all three of them if I have to. Wait, of course I have to!"

 **"Yay their pools of blood will be the like rose bushes! Red, Everywhere!"**

"Pools Of blood.. Rose bushes.. Rosepool?"

 **"Yeah! RosePool like the fanfic! That'll your superhero name!"**

" I need to find a way to escape first. These webs are tight.." She rolled around the roof top for a while until she reached the ledge. She rolled off the ledge falling, screaming "SUPER HERO LANDING!las she plummeted face first in the ground.

"Damn that stung like a bitch." She groaned as she rolled to face the sky.

"Guess I'll wait till morning." She said as she rolled behind a dumpster hiding.

 **Chapter 5**

 **AN: So Spider-Man. Yeah, this is based off of homecoming Spider-Man but it's not Tom Holland. And also the reason why Ruby lost to Spider-Man is because she's still doesn't know how he fights and she still inexperienced with her powers. I had a better explanation but forgot about it..**


End file.
